


Universal

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 星际穿越paro末日环境下两人在海边的生活（大概开放式结局
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 幾千の星の側で、君を思うたび

落地窗的外侧是平静的海面。

时而有阵阵海风吹来，带着潮湿和特有的腥咸味，充斥了整个鼻腔。

熹微的阳光从遥远的蓝色水面尽头缓缓出现，黑色的天空被点亮，群星隐藏了身影，月亮消去了颜色，金色的日轮被无形的力量托起，浮上无穷无尽的天穹。

他在那偌大的世界中独自伫立，只穿着件薄薄的睡衣，还没来得及顾得上是否寒冷，一味仰头注视变化的天空。

身后的落地窗开着，白色窗帘随海风轻轻摆动，杂乱不堪的双人床上睡了另一个人，或许用睡来形容并不恰当，因为在男人离开的时刻他就已经睁开了眼睛，只是心情上意识到这不是自己出场的最佳时机，所以他静默地裹着被子陷进柔软温暖的床铺，任由海浪的声响轻轻拍打耳膜。

十几分钟后，房间里响起拖鞋撞击地面的声音，身后的床垫一沉，被子被掀了开来，失去了温度的躯体贴上裸露的后背，冰凉的手指沿着凸起的肋骨环住没有什么肉的腰，肩膀上却落下了温热的吐息。

“怎么了？”沉默许久，怀里的人开口问道。

主动抱着自己的人并没有动，似乎是睡着了，呼吸也变得平稳均匀。

“你从昨天回来到今天都很奇怪，是发生了什么不能和我说的事吗？”

肌肉匀称的双臂冷不丁加大了力道，仿佛要将他推进身体的深处，和灵魂融为一体，与之相反的是落在颈后过于温柔的吻，让他无所适从，只得保持一动不动的姿势静观事态的发展。

“算了，如果你不想说的话，我也没有逼问你的必要……”

“迦尔纳。”突然间他的话语被打断，紧贴着后背的人发出了梦呓般的低语。

“如果……”

那时被称作迦尔纳的男人转过了头。

阿周那在狭小的白色床铺上猛然睁开了眼睛，他的思绪还沉浸在方才的梦境之中，触手可及的温暖和柔软，并不是当下手指摸到的纯棉床单所能比拟的。除此之外，一直萦绕在耳边的海浪声已经消失不见，只剩下如同空白磁带播放时一无所有的空白。

空白。

还有机器运作时发出的低鸣，以及偶有的系统提示音。

阿周那推开身上的毛毯，舒适的温度让整个“夜晚”并没有什么难以忍受的地方，房间里白晃晃的照明灯亮着，摁掉手腕终端上预设的闹钟，他向床铺的另一侧眺望。

那里是一面圆形的玻璃，外界并不是梦境中翻腾的蓝色大海，而是更加浩瀚、更加平静、更加汹涌的真空，无数天体在遥远的黑暗中散发光芒，太阳已经无法用肉眼识别，更不用提比它小得多的地球。

他不知道迄今为止他们究竟行进了多久，光年说到底还是一个模糊的距离单位，从数值上阿周那并不能完全感受到遥远，但无法辨识母星的事实已经让他有所意识——

他们已经相隔了很远的距离。

这样的事实。

早餐时他们吃了五分之一的鱼肉，剩下被严格的冻在冷藏室内。蔬菜在市场上已经失去了供应，只有迦尔纳在阳台的花盆里想办法栽培的零星绿叶，时间流逝，能种植的品种也越来越少，大部分都以各式各样的疾病枯萎，夭折在了收获期之前。

房间里依然宁静，供电变得断断续续，电视节目也即将停摆，那时迦尔纳不知道从房间的哪个角落搜刮出一大摞上个世纪的电视剧DVD，白色房屋后侧的风力发电机不停的旋转，他和迦尔纳坐在房间里看着一亮一暗的电视屏幕。

仿佛世界不再前进，他们以某种形式停留在这个近乎于永恒的时间轴上——至少他希望如此，在那个时刻、那个瞬间，在沙发上倚靠而坐，手指揉进细碎的发丝，岁月便如同沙子般从指缝滑落。他凑近时嗅到白色发梢上的肥皂香味——这年头洗发水已经是少有的玩意儿了，但这并不妨碍他的感受，仅仅是这样的动作，确认到身边存在的这个事实，就足以让他得到满足。

如果时间能够停止……

阿周那在控制终端上停下了手，方才他已经完成了定期的仪器维护作业，现在只要他愿意的话，马上恢复原先的低温睡眠状态也并无不妥。

只是钻进凉水包裹的睡袋之前他想到了什么，草草的从自己的背包中拿出了平板电脑，打了几个字之后又停了下来。

自己究竟是想要做什么？

这实在是个难以解释的命题，人一生会做许多有意义的事情和无意义的事情，这也并非完全出自于本人意愿，有些情况下更可以说是一种突然而来的冲动。

冲动。

所以他迫不及待的想要写些什么，却又在落笔之前犹豫不决。

那股冲动至今依然无法被辨明，但这股意愿又太过强烈，催促着他笨拙地在方形键盘上落下指尖，于是凌乱的字母便留在了荧光屏上，他阅读着那段不成句的文字，摇摆几次还是用淡蓝色的选框遮了起来。

Delete？

阿周那用力的点下旁边的区域，终究还是留下了那些支离破碎的单词。

自己究竟想要写些什么？

在冰冷又孤独的白色照明灯下，他在群星包围中望着平板电脑再次陷入沉思。

“你还没决定那件事吗？”迦尔纳端着餐盘拉开凳子坐了下来。

“还没。”

“怎么了？难得见你这样犹豫不决。”

阿周那用叉子捅了捅盘中的鱼肉，窗外是狂风骤雨，室内却如此宁静，连同坐在身旁的迦尔纳的咀嚼声都如此清晰地落入耳中。

“我想和你……”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

阿周那摇了摇头，换上一副笑容。

“吃饭吧。”

迦尔纳一向对这些事情拎得清，相比如果是他此时早已经会得出答案，阿周那并不否认这点，他也不否认自己心中残留着称之为“私欲”的东西。

“但这并不是你跟我的问题。”后来迦尔纳这么说。

“这是你和其他人类以及和你自己的问题。”

冰冷、毫不留情，却也可以说得上是一针见血的话语。诚然，他能够抉择的很少，只是将眼前的东西放在天平上做个对比罢了，但是他却踌躇着回避选择。

“我不能否认你的话，你说的确实是对的。

“但是迦尔纳，你又如何看待这件事？”

那时迦尔纳是如何回答的阿周那已经想不太起来，就连他口中的大意也未能在脑中残留。

此时此刻他又重新开始组织那些残破不全的句子来，白色的屏幕上很快被黑色的字母所填满，又很快被他尽数删除。

DELETE

NONE

如同他缺失的记忆一般，不想重温的被潜意识全数删除，只留下那些美好的、灿烂的画面，和此时此刻窗外的茫茫永夜交相辉映，如同黑暗的影院幕布上不断闪回的镜头画面，他捧着不再发光的电脑独坐在空无一人的观众席末排。

“阿周那，是我。”

沉思许久他还是打开了前几天收到的历史信息，狭小的屏幕上是迦尔纳一成不变的没有什么明显表情变化的脸。

“你怎么样？最近还过得好吗？”

和过去的近在咫尺似乎有所不同，却又略有相同，电波使他们在茫茫太空中如此紧密地联系，以光年为单位的距离中，迦尔纳的声音在耳机的振动频率下重新落进他的耳中。

“所长一直嫌弃我说的时间太短，”迦尔纳苦笑了一下，那不易察觉、微微扬起的嘴角令阿周那总是忍不住想要去捏他的脸，“所以我写了信来。”

信？

阿周那突然明白过来这种冲动究竟为何，他的确也是想写信的，只是他们之间从未使用过这样的交流手段，所以他显得格外的生疏。

迦尔纳也是如此，他的信件断断续续，能看的出是不同时段绞尽脑汁挤出来的话语。

今天去捕了鱼。

今天天气不好。

镇子上又出了事。

完全单方面的联络——毕竟飞船已经只能接收母星的讯息，并不能发回任何消息，但是迦尔纳仍然以叙事的方式啰啰嗦嗦的讲了许多的生活细节，大约他也是想分享这些记忆，维系两人之间仅剩不多的事物。

记忆、习惯，和爱。

所以阿周那也是这样想的。

尽管这里所保存的资料可能终将不会传递到迦尔纳的手中，但是他还是有动手的必要。

因为心情是一致的。

平静的海岸，红色的落日，紫色的云霞，从小到大看惯的这片风景依旧美丽。

迦尔纳坐在阳台边缘上吹着海风。

时间流逝的速度是如此之慢，似乎要演变成一种不变的永恒，他望着融化进金色光芒中的背影，无法移开视线，甚至也无法移开一丝一毫的注意力。

这是只有他们的世界，尽管即将迎来落日，想必如果保持仰望的话，黎明也一定会如期到访。

他一直以来都是这样坚信。

走到迦尔纳的身前，阿周那也一样坐了下来。

“我决定了。”

“是吗。”

“大概很快……”

“嗯。”

平静的声音落入波动的心底，仿佛要淹没他的意识。

倏然间迦尔纳抵上他的额头，熟悉的温度随着相贴的皮肤传递。

“我等你。”

“嗯。”这次答应的人换成了他。

“我就在这等你。”

“嗯。”

“所以……”

那时迦尔纳究竟说了什么？

在飞船靠近黑洞时阿周那回忆起这件事来，记忆又再一次变得暧昧不清，他抱着怀中的平板电脑面对发亮的仪器操作盘，透过驾驶舱的玻璃窗，黑洞如同空间上骤然消失的巨大黑点一般，周围的光如同液态物质一般变得扭曲，不断地流动着。

最深处的黑暗令人着迷，带着致命的诱惑力。

他曾经开玩笑似的想过如果迦尔纳在这样一艘飞船上，当靠近黑洞、时间流逝变得十分缓慢的时候，是否他就能抹平两人之间的岁月差距。

很快这个念头被他自己所打消，先不用说让迦尔纳独自乘上飞船，一想到他离开自己就已经足够成为难以忍受的痛苦。

尽管他现在做着一样相同的事，但这样看来，他们之间的距离非但没有缩小，反而在逐渐扩大。

距离、年龄、没有共处的时间、心情……

或许迦尔纳不再是记忆中的迦尔纳，他也不再是离开时那个阿周那。

在群星闪耀之中，他漂浮在黑暗里，伸出宇航服包裹的手指去摸索怀中的平板电脑。

致亲爱的迦尔纳——

亲吻嘴唇已经不再足够，他吐着粗重的气息吻过滚动的喉结，齿尖划过白色的锁骨，深色手指解下衬衣，耳边是熟悉的呼吸、熟悉的心跳、熟悉的声音。

打开身体，进入深处，滚烫的皮肤彼此粘连，仿佛灵魂也开始融化，合为一体。

海浪的声音响起。

亲爱之人。

珍爱之人。

最爱之人。

直至形容词不再残存，无数宇宙的光华骤然消逝。

“阿周那……”

“……迦尔纳。”

耳边只有彼此的低语。

“______。 ”

啊啊……

那时他稍微有些想起来了。


	2. 青空を見上げ、心はいつもあなたのそばに

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 听着「桜流し」写的  
> 关于迦尔纳逐渐认识到自己的孤独感的过程

事情的起因是奥尔加玛丽忍无可忍地拍桌而起。

“所长？！”旁边的研究员慌了神，急忙伸手试图抓住一抹暗色的衣角，成堆的资料如同雪片一般从他的怀里滑落，一地狼藉。

“为什么每一次的信息都这么简短？！你是来和自己的弟弟打招呼的还是来敷衍了事的？”她用力地拍着桌面，单调乏味的白色桌布上笔记本电脑被冲击波弹起又落下，最终归于无可化解的死寂。

“因为并没有什么值得报告的事，仅此而已。”在桌子的对面，迦尔纳站在原地，脸上还带着些许震惊与诚恳，在面露恐慌的研究员当中，他此时的神态显得尤为突兀，“而且说得太多的话，每次传输所需要的时间也会增加，对你们来说也是麻烦吧。”

“这和那是两码事，你和你弟弟说些什么我根本不关心。重点是，你的态度问题。”

“态度？”迦尔纳面露疑惑。

在回程的走廊上揭晓谜题的是雷夫。

“别看所长那样，其实也是在担心你们之间的交流。”

“是吗？”

头发卷曲的工程师笑了起来：“说态度问题只是一方面，对于你而言，也许的确是没有什么可交代的。只是对于宇宙中漂流的人来说，每次充满期待的打开讯息，结果只能收到短短的一两分钟的问候，不会觉得有那么一些失望吗？”

“原来如此。”迦尔纳移开了视线，“不过阿周那大概不会介意这点。”

“那只是限定于地球这个环境。宇宙说到底，对于人类而言还是过于陌生和危险了。”雷夫露出他一如既往神秘莫测的微笑，“不要温驯地走进这个良夜……”

在道别之时，雷夫伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“不管怎么说，也算是为了所长能够全心全意的投入重力公式的推导工作，就算是平时写点什么攒起来念稿也好，能不能考虑一下再增加一点时间长度呢？”

那之后是堆积如山的纸条，耳边时而漫长又重复的海浪声，摇曳的水面上金色炫目的夕阳，客厅里的电视依然播放着过去的电视剧，方形屏幕明明暗暗，人物的话音淹没在悠长的萨克斯风之中……一切似乎就如同他们共同度过的那些无数个近乎于永恒的时光。

迦尔纳坐在地板上翻动铁盒中那些皱皱巴巴的纸片，他在收拾房间的时候偶尔找到那些旧时代残余的收银单据，表面的字迹已经彻底模糊不清，新的黑字又落了上去，干瘪瘪的，断断续续的，或许能成为下一次报告的材料，或许也有可能被遗忘在盒底来不及掏出来。

盖上盒盖时他想起食物即将告急，便放下东西起身去查看出海的工具。所长之前以一种复杂尖锐的口吻要求他出海前必须联系宇航局，迦尔纳思前想后认为大约他们是放心不下自己，生怕在阿周那离开之后他做出些什么傻事，以至于对他的行为处处神经过敏，恨不得立刻就把他送到精神科医生那里每日严密监视。

然而事实是他对阿周那的离开并没有什么过多的感想，他也没有死亡，现在也仍然在深沉的良夜中某个孤独的角落探索他们未来的通路，而他同样始终坚信着阿周那能够找到那唯一且仅存的未知希望。只是他周围的人未免实在太过于小心翼翼，他察觉了，并且也很清楚现有的单方面联系就像是“定期扫墓”的行为这一事情本身。但终究迦尔纳还是认真听取了雷夫的意见，将那些琐碎且平淡至极的话语从漫长又枯燥的时间中保存了下来。

这个时点他尚且仍未知道自己行为的意义和原点，仅仅在过去累积的惯性的洪流之中，直觉驱使他伸出手去，牢牢抓住最后一丝关于此时此刻的、他们之间或许还存在着的丝缕联系。

清晨的熹微中迦尔纳披着外套上了船，发动机一阵轰鸣，白色的船只在翻滚的海面上行驶起来。迦尔纳在船舱中转动方向盘，抬头眺望一碧如洗的天空。渔船向蓝色水面的深处前进，天空中出现了盘旋的海鸟，他被接连不断的浪声包围，船身摇摆，透明的海水落在光滑的铁壁上，封闭的世界上下满是悠长回环的低鸣——

他终于停了下来，放在船舱的卫星电话已经自动定位，迦尔纳裹紧了外套，拿着鱼竿走到甲板上去。

钓鱼的过程总会消磨掉大量的时间，随着明亮的青空逐渐暗淡，迦尔纳把捕到的鱼统统塞进了冰柜，吃过简短的晚餐，世界彻底失去了光明，海面上空被五彩斑斓的宇宙覆盖，土星的踪影也开始清晰可见，他在狭小的船舱里裹着毛毯躺了下去。

眼前是柔和的夜灯，船只在夜晚的海水中摇曳，汹涌的波浪也在无边无际的星幕中变得温驯，迦尔纳侧耳倾听行星转动的声音，感受到寒气沿着毛毯边缘滑进骨髓深处。

他缓慢吸进那些潮湿腥咸的气息，又再度缓缓吐出，记忆的潮水在月光下上浮——

那时迦尔纳再度想起阿周那的事来。

尽管周围人认为他一定会因为他的离开感到难过，然而准确来说，迦尔纳自己也不知道自己究竟是怎样的感觉，至少他还没有到痛哭流涕的程度，倒也还能完全生活自理。

要说唯一令人在意的点的话，大约只是空气中一直徘徊着一种他说不清道不明的感觉罢了。

这并非是他所广义认知的“房间变空了”，房间本身没有变大，内含物也一样不少，根本不存在变空的道理；也没有广义上“空气变冷了”的说法，温度计本身依然读数正常，他也没有得上什么会让温度感觉异常的病症，所以依然不存在变冷的道理。

那么这究竟是什么？

他伸出手去，冰凉的空气缠绕白色的手指，惯性希望他在那片目不可视的黑暗中摸索到些什么，柔软的发丝，粗糙的皮肤，温暖的吐息，如同阴天中透过云层看见日光的影子，有力的小臂将他推进一个更加深邃的所在，窗外是满天星辰，星空是他所见到的眼底。

“是吗……”

迦尔纳在黑暗中发出声音。

他的确抓到了些什么，那个从阿周那离开以来，一直都在空气中徘徊着的，不鲜明也不暗淡的，却无法纾解的，说不清也道不明的东西。

“是吗。”

最后一声掉在了翻滚的冰冷海水里，随着他的记忆缓缓下沉，向更加无边无际没有温度的真空坠落。

那之后卫星电话在关键的时候掉了链子，迦尔纳靠着备用的导航在海上多逗留了几天，然而这却在总部引起了巨大的恐慌，所长不知道从哪来找到的关系迫使国家力量开出直升机去寻找他。

临时召集的救援队在茫茫的海面上搜索了将近一天，黎明时终于发现了深色海面上漂浮的白色渔船。他们要找的人穿着松垮的大衣站在甲板上，成群的海鸥在他的周围盘旋，高高低低，远远近近，蓝色的似乎就要停驻的世界中只剩下风与鸟与浪的声音。

他持续仰望一碧如洗的天空，直至直升机接近，庞大的气流吹乱了几乎透明的发丝，大衣衣角在空中摆动，仿佛下一刻就要随着金黄色的日轮溶进空气，消匿于无形。

“Sir！”抓着绳索跳下直升机的救援队士兵惊惧地看着眼前奇异的景象，一边在狂风之中向他伸出手去，“Sir！”

迦尔纳的身影沉进耀眼的日光之中，太阳逐渐上升，将他整个人吞没在炽热的光辉里。

“Sir！”

在刹那间，士兵握住了那只漂浮着的冰冷手掌。

迦尔纳被迫搬到总部是之后的事，所长单方面禁止了他的出海行为，刚来的时候马修还有些好奇的去和他打了照面，然而似乎对于迦尔纳来说这里的环境未免有些过于无聊，却又没有什么可以自娱自乐的手段，以至于马修总能在大楼顶部的防水玻璃层看见他。

那些玻璃是她与外界最脆弱的阻碍，即便如此，马修也不会去破坏这些隔绝酸雨的保护屏障。

玻璃不新，而且很少会有人去关注它的清理，所以表面上总是积攒着雨后的尘土，所幸的是尘土并不厚重，至少对于仰望天空来说已经足够。

那天她来的时候迦尔纳正躺在地上，从他身体底下垫着的衣服看得出他一直在这里假寐，马修没有接近，只是同样在遥远的距离观察过今天的天空之后，就离开了这一层。

时间又很快过去，迦尔纳似乎是终于给自己找到了合适的职位，毕竟这里大多数工作都需要高等的知识，然而他已经对这些东西完全生疏，直到最后也只是替学院派的工作人员们搬搬东西，做点最基本的体力活，这样细微的变化使得这些一向不关心他人事情的天才们纷纷开始议论或许是他终于想开了。

“想开了”

至少马修不这么认为，在那之前她遇见迦尔纳借来总部的纸张一次又一次地写着什么。

在透过玻璃目睹的灰蓝色天空之下，在那流动的白云和无形的狂风之下。

而那些记录了时光的纸条被统统塞进了盒子，再编织成某种更加具体更加庞大的东西。

她姑且还是送出了入职礼物。

“给我的？”接过那个方形物体时迦尔纳有些惊讶。

“虽然也是总部的东西，但我经常看见迦尔纳先生在这里午睡，或许能够用的上吧。”

“是吗……”迦尔纳低头看了眼怀里的礼物，是一只白色的印着总部标志的枕头，显而易见的工作人员配给品。在收紧手臂的时候他怔了一下，或许是枕头的触感太过于难以置信，又或是别的什么马修难以理解的东西，但他还是抬起头来露出了仿佛破解什么谜团后恍然大悟的会心一笑。

“原来如此，谢谢你。”

临上电梯时马修回过头去，迦尔纳盘腿坐在地上，那只枕头放在他的背后，以重力的作用刚好斜靠着他的身体。

那是什么马修至今也没有明白，询问前辈时对方也仅仅只是露出了苦笑，却什么也没有说。

后来所长才终于从那些复杂的算式中分离出些什么，雷夫在她数年推导的过程中故意增添了不少拖延时间的错误引导，使得所有的研究大大地偏离了正确的方向，当迦尔纳来到办公室时他们正在对峙。

“旧的人类应该在这颗星球上灭亡，新的人类，更加完美的人类将在探索者所抵达的星球繁衍生息。”

“你难道骗了我吗，雷夫！难道父亲的死和前代宇航局解散也是……”

奥尔加玛丽惊慌失措地回过头，正巧撞上推门进来的迦尔纳。

今天是发消息的日子，他们早就安排好的。

“迦尔纳……”她平日凛然的脸顿时失去了血色。

迦尔纳没有说话，转而看向皮笑肉不笑的雷夫。

“冷冻受精卵已经让他们带走了，从一开始我就没指望能够解出控制重力的公式，毕竟它缺少最关键也是最不可能获得的实验数据。我应该说的很明白才对了，奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯菲娅，你唯一的失败就是太过于固执和聪明了。”他抽出一直以来插在口袋里的手，黑森森的枪口指向了眼前强作镇定的最高管理者。

“事情变成这样，我很抱歉。”奥尔加玛丽对迦尔纳说道，“我不知道会是这样，对不起……”

“没事。”迦尔纳镇定地走上前去，将她不动声色地拉到身后。

雷夫泰然自若的看着事态的发展，握着枪的拇指干脆地扣动了扳机。

“多一个死者倒也无妨，不可否认人类总是如此愚蠢——”

“砰”

枪响时迦尔纳条件反射地拉着奥尔加玛丽朝办公桌下方躲去，然而本应飞出的子弹既没有伤到他们，也没有在他们身后的白板上留下烧灼的圆孔或是把桌上的文件打得稀烂，与之相反是手枪落地的声音，始作俑者捂着胸口倒了下去，深红的血液流得到处都是。

“愚蠢的是你才对，旧人类新人类什么狗屁理论。”

在开启的门扉后走出的是有着一头橙色短发的少女，迦尔纳认出她是留在地球上的驾驶员候补，也是马修称之为“前辈”的对象。

“潜伏了这么久你也终于露出马脚了。”橙发驾驶员以老练的姿势端着自动手枪走近，职业习惯让她对着还在挣扎的目标打空了一个弹匣，等到一切变得寂静，室内只留下了硝烟和血液的味道。

“没事吧？”她收起了手枪，走到桌前从迦尔纳臂弯里一把捞过面色发青却依然强作镇定的所长，向他问道。

“没有。这是怎么回事？”迦尔纳起身后看着地面上已经失去生命的躯体，尽管大脑一时间无法串联整件事的前因后果，但在知晓雷夫主张的现在，他的心情却是出乎意料的平静。

“说来话长。”驾驶员移开了视线，“因为上面推测前任所长的离奇死亡可能与他有关，所以在探索任务之前我就被派来调查他。方便起见，我既是特工也是航天飞机驾驶员候补，仅此而已。”

他们沉默了一会，直到刚才为止还双腿颤抖的奥尔加玛丽突然开口。

“一……一定会去的。”她咬着失去血色的嘴唇一字一句的说道，“不能让已经出发的部下的心意和努力白费——我们要把之前已经失去的时间夺回来。”

迦尔纳注视着她没有半分虚假的侧脸。

“迦尔纳？”

他从旧时代电视剧一般的梦境中猛然惊醒，半睁着眼睛应答，靠着他肩膀颇有分量的某个亲密之人动了动。

“我做了一个梦。”

“什么梦？”

“像是你给我看的没有营养的肥皂剧……类似这样的梦。”

“是吗。”

窗外是永不停歇的海浪声，电视机明明暗暗，屋后的白色风车不断旋转，他们坐在沙发上，空气微冷，两人都昏昏沉沉却懒得起身去寻找毛毯的所在，固执地相互紧贴着对方索取彼此的温暖。

“现在几点了？”

“不知道。”

“睡觉吗？”

“天还没黑。”

太阳还未完全落下，最后一丝金色的光芒透过窗口照进室内，刚好落在他的侧影上，依靠着肩头的人不动声色的试图直视那过于明亮的光辉，眼睛被灼烧的刺痛，却还是无法抑制地凝视他溶进光晕中的轮廓。

他抬起身去，抓着刚刚倚靠过的肩膀有些强硬又温柔的落下第一个吻，随后是两个、三个，如同春季落下的雨点，柔软，细小，却逐渐变得密集，胸口被钝痛和温暖所填满，快要喘不上来气那般沉重，卡在干涸的喉头，无法进退。

“现在还有时间，做吗？”

他听见他喉咙中发出的轻微气音，是一种宠溺和无奈的笑。

“做。”

心跳快得不可思议，就像是要冲出喉咙，沿着记忆就能勾勒出的身躯在暖光中消融，他伸出手去，将转瞬即逝的某种事物紧紧攥在了手里。

在这心荡神驰的良夜之中。


	3. 聖なる夜、星は雨のように落ちる

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018年圣诞特别篇  
> 两人重逢之后的第一个圣诞的故事

阿周那记得那个雪夜。

他走出人烟稀少的火车站，搭上过路的顺风车，在离家尚且还有四五千米的公路岔口下车，背着一大包行李徒步穿越满是积雪的平原，随着海水特有的腥咸味和几乎快要渗进骨头的寒冷逐渐加重，阿周那在地平线上望到了跳跃着的银色光斑，以及那座熟悉的、曾经拥有他所有的少年回忆的小屋。

白色风车在月光中不停旋转，阿周那向着它的方向笔直行进，一直到那座同样颜色的木制房屋的阴影之中才停下脚步。宽大的屋檐上挂着细小的冰柱，外廊栏杆上堆积的雪块闪闪发亮，他在这熟悉又陌生的后院里呆站了许久，终于才注意到这里似乎并没有人的事。

迦尔纳出门了吗？

阿周那带着疑问将行李箱和背包放在厨房后门的台阶上，自己则踩着积雪绕到前屋。昏暗中他听到木柴燃烧和开水沸腾的声音，走过拐角，白色的木墙倏然间从视野中消失，突然出现的月轮令人目眩，他逆着光看到了站在大屋门口的人影。

“阿周那？”

在他辨认出那究竟是谁之前，带着惊愕和诧异的声音就已经在这寂静的雪夜中响起。

啊，的确，即便那嗓音多年来他只能在电话听筒中听到，阿周那还是立刻明白了对方的身份。不知为何他在知晓真相时脚步却变得有些沉重，或许是阔别许久的生疏，又或许是为他的姗姗来迟而感到的歉意。犹豫和迟疑让阿周那停在了原地，直到他的兄长在那月色和星光中出现，身上厚厚的披肩让他看上去像是有点滑稽的狗熊，圆乎乎的熊爪里还拿着冒热气的杯子，没怎么打理的银色发丝被海风吹得杂乱，脸上因为冷冽的空气变得通红，他睁大青色的瞳孔，仿佛此时此刻站在房前的阿周那是稍不留神就会消失的幻象。

阿周那因为他过度的反应反而有些不自在起来，他忍不住皱起眉头，尴尬地摸了摸自己已经冻得失去知觉的脸，却并没有找到什么值得注意的地方。

“我脸上是有什么奇怪的东西吗？迦——？！”

打断他的并非是对方的话语，而是迦尔纳伸出的手臂，以及那熟悉的气息。阿周那下意识想要反抗他的拥抱，但终究还是垂下双手，带着生涩的沉默，任由对方将他摁进怀里。

“我没想到那时你会来。”

后来迦尔纳对他这样说。

那是他们重逢后一起度过的第二个圣诞节，之前阿周那大学毕业就离家在宇航局供职，独自住在更加偏僻的沙漠。直到数年后宇航局濒临解散，即将面临被迫退役的时期他又接连收到父母的死讯，才终于动了回家的念头。

至于他离家的真正原因，迦尔纳尚未知晓，在两人重新开始生活的这一年里，他也从未对这件事展示过自己的好奇心。大概是迦尔纳对于这件事并不感兴趣，阿周那想到，又或许，他能够回家的这个事实远比这个更重要，而问题的答案究竟是哪个，阿周那都不能确定。

唯一能够肯定的是至少迦尔纳很兴奋，过去他们一向不庆祝圣诞节，也不像其他家庭那样特意去挑选圣诞树，或是在平安夜的晚上听着节日的歌曲一起品尝佳肴，然而在这特殊的一年，当早晨阿周那打着哈欠走下楼梯时，推门进来的迦尔纳正抱着一颗矮矮的、丑丑的小常青树。

“早上好。”脸冻得通红的迦尔纳一边向他打招呼一边抖了抖身上的落雪，常青树的树梢在木制墙壁上留下了淡淡的水痕，当阿周那在一楼的绒毯上停下脚步，迦尔纳正在试图让那棵绿色的小树立在已经被腾空的角落，阿周那也突然明白了前两日他执着于打扫房屋的原因。

“镇上我常去帮忙的家里送的。”迦尔纳不动声色地躲避阿周那追问的目光，他抱着那棵树在房间的角落忙活，不再发一言。阿周那转过身，浅驼色的沙发上放着一个包装完好的礼物盒。

这下反倒是他自己变得有些难堪了。

然而到了晚饭时阿周那也没想好究竟应该给迦尔纳准备什么回礼，他在自己的房间里来回踱步，思考敷衍了事和无动于衷究竟哪一个才会减少迦尔纳脸上的失望。最终在六点的钟响过三遍后，阿周那叹了口气，套上厚毛衣拖着沉甸甸的脚步走下楼梯，刚好撞见迦尔纳正往餐桌上摆一只装了火鸡的餐盘，而对方看到他便立刻直起身来露出微笑。这一举动更加加重了阿周那的罪恶感，他不情不愿地将自己送到陈列着远超两人平日晚餐的丰盛佳肴的餐桌前，和迦尔纳一起拉开椅子坐了下来。

这顿晚餐阿周那吃得战战兢兢，他一直盯着自己的盘子，偶尔抬起头去添菜，似乎同样紧张的还有迦尔纳，他在给阿周那切了几块火鸡肉之后就不再说话，坐在自己的椅子上专心解决盘里的食物。干柴在壁炉里熊熊燃烧，屋里只剩下两个人沉默的咀嚼声，以及老旧收音机里传出的祥和乐曲。

或许是因为气氛太尴尬的缘故，阿周那吃了半饱就离开了桌子，过了几分钟后迦尔纳也结束了晚餐，两人各自捧着装满热蜂蜜酒的杯子坐在沙发两侧。屋里温暖得令人昏昏欲睡，就在阿周那眯眼看着壁炉里跳跃的火焰，就要被朦胧的睡意拉进梦乡的时候，迦尔纳突然说话了。

“果然你不喜欢这样吗？”

“什么……？”

阿周那的精神一瞬间被他的发言拉回现实，他带着尚还有些迷糊的大脑疑惑地抬起头，视野里明亮的火焰依旧在木柴上跳跃，迦尔纳正看着他，表情格外的认真。

“等等。”阿周那把马克杯放在地板上，好让蜂蜜酒不要因为谈话的内容而撒出来，“你突然说什么？”

“因为这一年你看上去过的并不高兴，果然还是因为不习惯和其他人一块住吗？”

“所以你就觉得我想搬出去？”

迦尔纳注视他了半响，开口说道：“不是吗？”

阿周那因为迦尔纳那擅自得出结论的举动有些恼火，他捏了捏眉间，好让被吵醒的起床气不要随着自己的言语一起发散。

“我在宇航局工作的时候基本是集体生活。”

“那果然是因为和我？”迦尔纳立刻举一反三。

“所以你现在是想赶我走？”阿周那拼命掩饰自己被踩到的痛处，向对方表达他的不满之情。

“为什么你会这么想？”这回迦尔纳反倒满脸无辜。

“那你为什么会觉得我会打算离开？”他顺势将问题又抛了回去。

“之前也说过了，你看上去过得并不舒服。”迦尔纳想了想又补充一句，“今晚也是。”

“今晚是别的原因。”阿周那移开视线。

“而且之前你离开家那么长时间也是同样的理由吧？”

这回阿周那终于明白了为什么迦尔纳不追究他这些年离家的真正动机，他再度确认自己没什么能在兄长面前藏得住的事实，但迦尔纳这么说或许是因为他只意识到了表面的东西，真正的内在如果阿周那不说他也不会发现。所以他打算还是得过且过，有些话不挑明往往会更好，当然如果迦尔纳挑明了他也只有老实承认的份，但那个时候的事还是到那个时候再说，首当其冲的是解决眼下的问题。

在阿周那还在犹豫的空当，迦尔纳再度开口：“开春后我去镇上找个工作，所以……”

“理由怎么样暂且不论，我没有离开的意思也没有让你离开的意思。”阿周那打断他的发言，“已经够了。”

“你不必勉强自己。”

“但你也没必要勉强你自己。”

他们沉默下来，木柴燃烧的声音让室内变得格外寂静，迦尔纳眺望着火堆，阿周那撑着额头偷窥他的侧脸。他不可避免地头脑发热，一方面他们都知道这里是父母留下的唯一遗物，谁也不愿意强行把谁赶出去，另一方面阿周那也愈发地确认了当年那团他试图熄灭的火焰仍在熊熊燃烧的事实，并且它没有随着距离或是时间的变化就有所减弱，反而更加的猛烈，滚烫得他甚至快要无法用手将它捧住，这让阿周那坐立难安。

“抱歉，看来的确是我今天有些唐突了。”迦尔纳拿着杯子起身，阿周那急忙将视线转回壁炉。

“没关系，我也没想到你会有这种念头，解开误会也是好事。”

迦尔纳听完静静地在原地站了一会。

“但是阿周那，如果你真的不舒服的话，我从这里搬出去也无所谓。”

他擅自结束了话题抬脚准备离开，阿周那终于按捺不住从沙发上跳了起来，顾不上拨开已经凌乱的刘海，他猛地拉住对方的手腕。

“不是这样的。”阿周那语无伦次地试图挽回局面，“为什么你这个人解决问题的时候总是会这么富有牺牲精神？想要一直留在这里的不是你吗？”

“我并没有……”

“是的，我是因为跟你一起住所以我觉得很难受，但是它并不是你所想的那样。”他在迦尔纳镜面般的眼瞳中看到了自己狼狈不堪的倒影，阿周那忍不住别过头去，“我并不讨厌和你一起的生活，也就是说——”

他的思绪因为突如其来的坦白被搅成一团乱麻，如履薄冰地在不戳破真相的前提下编织语言。

“我不讨厌和你住在一起，我不舒服或是不高兴只是我自己的原因。所以……”阿周那深吸一口气，紧张让他抓住迦尔纳的手用力到指尖泛白，“我不会离开，我也不想你擅自离开。”

“我不太明白你的意思。”迦尔纳露出十分困惑的表情。

“你理解不理解都无所谓，只是再别说我们任何一个离开这种话了好吗？”阿周那一笔带过差点就要毕露的真心，重新摆出兄弟的样子。

迦尔纳欲言又止地同意了他的提案，这让他松了一口气，放手时阿周那感觉自己脸上发烫，没准是他们靠得离火炉太近，恐怕这失速的心跳也同样是他走得太急的缘故。他踌躇要不要干脆趁这个时机和盘托出真相，然而阿周那也实在拿不准对方是否会接受这件事。

他们离开对方各自生活了十几年，再见面时已经除了长相以外其他都如同陌生人，无论他忐忑也好，还是疏远也好，一切都只是小心翼翼试探对方的基本表现。诚然阿周那设想过很多次告白的情况，无意的偶然泄露，争吵时的冲动呐喊，又或是深入的促膝谈心，然而他始终缺少将这些想象付诸于现实的勇气，同样也不敢面对那之后迦尔纳的反应——同意的话当然是最好，拒绝的话就只剩下满盘皆输的地狱。

“总之维持现状就够了。”他望着对方补充道，眼睛的余光突然看见那颗又矮又丑的常青树，“还有，没能给你准备礼物，对不起。”

迦尔纳有些惊讶，但随即嘴唇抿成一条有弧度的细线。

“我想你之前在那边工作的时候应该会庆祝所以才这么做的，你不用……”

“我明天去准备。”阿周那重重吐字，“明天你再送给我。”

他逼迫自己露出一个不太坦率的微笑。

“明天重新过圣诞节。”

迦尔纳抬眼看着他，火焰炽热的光芒落进他微微张大的瞳孔。

“所以……”

——“我不许你离开。”

阿周那记得自己是第一次那样任性而强硬的要求别人。

然而实质上迦尔纳也并没有拒绝，或许说他因此而松了口气，事后阿周那想恐怕同样紧张的也是迦尔纳，只是他比起自己要稍稍那么伟大一些，乐于迈出关键性的一步去询问、去求得对方的答案，而非他胆怯地试探，以及不动声色地揣摩。

“圣诞快乐！”

团队的欢庆声将阿周那拉回现实，他发现自己已经拿着液体食物包在角落里站了许久，不远处其他人都围在桌前等着他。

“圣、圣诞快乐。”阿周那急忙露出微笑，走上前去。

“走神了吗？”旁边的博士头顶着粉红色记录单卷成的圆帽朝他笑了笑，看上去十分滑稽。

事实上这场圣诞晚会举办得十分简陋，毕竟这里还是宇宙，他们尚未抵达卡冈图雅，只是醒来的成员在圣诞节的这个时刻唤醒了其他还在冷冻睡眠状态下的同伴，几个人用废弃的表单和笔记纸做了简单的装饰，想象着并不存在的圣诞晚宴用太空饮料干了杯，似乎是被这种漂浮着的自娱自乐的气氛所影响，阿周那也不知不觉想起在地球曾经度过的那些时光。

迦尔纳现在……在做些什么呢？

他用指肚轻轻抚摸饮料包的表面，透过舷窗眺望已经缩成了小点的母星 ，其他成员正对着平板电脑有说有笑，被节日气氛所渲染，变得过于热闹和喧哗的太空舱，此时倒有那么一些不真实起来。

第二天阿周那早早的出门，他婉拒了迦尔纳同行的好意，或许某种意义上来说他只是太过于害羞，雪后的海岸十分寒冷，阿周那尝试了几次才终于发动家里那辆有些老旧的汽车，沿着公路一直开到镇上的停车场。

一夜过去他还是没有想好究竟要给迦尔纳送出怎样的礼物，也不知道对方在这几年间的喜好究竟有着怎样的改变，以至于阿周那只能在街上如同无头苍蝇一般的四处闲逛，寻找可能适合的东西。不过这也有阿周那阔别多年在这里重新开始生活的缘故，冬天的小镇对他而言十分陌生，许多商店和设施与他离开的时候相比完全不同，来往的人群也已不再熟识，这让他不时错觉自己其实是个普通的过路旅客。

爬上还残留着印象的坡道，道路两旁干枯的树枝逐渐消失，阿周那看到了远方的港口。深灰的水面上漂浮着几十只船只，海鸥伸展翅膀在空中盘旋，白色的身影消失在穿透云层降落的金色光辉中。

这时他回过头，看到了唯一一幢完全符合他记忆的建筑物。

一座天文台。

这座天文台在小镇上度过了漫长的时间，至少阿周那还记得童年时常常来这里玩耍时的事情。他走上已经变得残破的水泥台阶，推开沉淀积年累月污垢的玻璃门，馆内年迈警卫正坐在椅子上打盹，灰黄的墙壁上挂着掉色的彩带，眼前的一切都和他的记忆完全重合。

他穿过敞开的通往大厅的门扉，这里却发生了变化——曾经张贴的海报被剥落，摆满宇宙模型的架子已经消失，曾经一尘不染的地面上堆积着许多没有整理完毕的纸箱，戴着老花镜的管理员正忙着捆扎陈旧的天文杂志，听见后面传来脚步声，便立刻起身转过头来。

“你是……？”

“我看见这里还开着。”阿周那赶忙解释道，“我记得以前这里圣诞节也不会关门。”

“没错。”对方露出和善的微笑，干枯的手掌里还捧着一本泛黄的星图，“的确这里从没有休息过，只是最近也差不多要永久停业了。”

被困在过去记忆里的阿周那才突然回过神来。

“是啊……”他恍然大悟似的喃喃自语。

“你以前来过这里？”

“算是吧。”阿周那走向房间中央那台巨大的天文望远镜，他伸出手指，轻轻抚摸已经掉了漆的镜身，“我以前做的是相关的工作……”

抬起头，眼前是明亮的天空，尽管现在坠落的光芒是如此的耀眼，他也知晓隐藏在那表面下的斑斓星河仍然流动。

“是了不起的工作。”年迈的老人合上星图，用特有的语调说道。

“是吗？”他像是被逗笑了一样反问道。

“只是做着不一样的梦罢了。”管理员走上前来，和阿周那一起抬头仰望乌云逐渐消散的天空，“历史学家记述人类的历史，生物学家记述生物的历史，天文学家记述这颗星球上…落下的、烙印的——宇宙的历史。

“过去的梦，现在的梦，以及……未来的梦。

“如果将来有一天，你能够重新回到曾经的工作中去，去记述宇宙，去太空航行……你会选择回去吗？”

阿周那在积满雪的街道上停下脚步。

似乎这一年间他没有什么改变，只是一味地原地踏步，以及缩在回忆的壳里咀嚼过去时刻残留的产物，而这种情况到了现在依然如此。他不记得自己是什么时候走出天文台的门，以及自己是怎样从管理员那里得到已经残破卷角的观测指南。大脑中唯一还记得的是被掀起的感情的涟漪，他还没有彻底死心，明知回去永远成为了泡影，无论星空在他的心底怎样燃烧出炽热的光芒，而他只能在那间普通不过的小屋里度过余生——

那到底是如何……

四处躲藏否定的一生。

“阿周那？”

耳边突然响起熟悉的声音。

阿周那抬起头，距离只有三米不到，朝着他招手的是脸上已经冻得通红的迦尔纳。

“……你怎么？”

“镇上这边打电话叫我帮忙，就搭着车过来了。”迦尔纳垂下眼睛，“我没有打探你要买什么礼物的意思。”

“没事……”阿周那急忙将马上要翻倒的感情拾回心里，“你忙完了？”

“差不多。”迦尔纳说完又停了下来，“不过圣诞节当天似乎没有什么还开着的店，还是——”

阿周那没有听他说完。

“不，不用了，我已经想好了。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳露出了惊讶的表情，“那现在回去吗？”

“嗯。”阿周那说着自顾自的绕开他向前走去。

大厅内热闹非凡，红绿相间的彩带装点了节日的氛围，中央高大的绿色圣诞树上挂满了闪闪发光的金色装饰，平常一丝不苟的天才们今天才终于换上了有那么些许情调的服饰，端着酒杯彼此说笑打闹。

马修也被这种气氛所感染，换上了短礼裙跟在被称为“前辈”的橘色短发少女身后，她的“前辈”曾经有两位，只是另一位已经随着几年前的计划飞往了太空，而留下来的则是像现在这样，踩着不太适应的高跟鞋在她的近处走着，时不时回过头检查她是否有好好跟上，或是帮她谢绝个别男士发来的邀请，这使马修感到十分安心，并且多了几分慢慢享受节日的余韵。

“马修？”而当那样的前辈回过头来，用带着疑惑的声音呼唤她时，马修却没能及时跟上前去。

“怎么了？”由理走到她的身旁，和马修一齐朝圣诞树的方向看去。

圣诞树的整体并没有什么引人注目的异常，唯一值得一提的是用手抚摸绿色树梢的迦尔纳。

她们走了过去。

“请问——”

“嗯？”

“圣诞树有什么让你在意的问题吗？”马修有些不安的问道，“因为是我和前辈一起布置的。”

迦尔纳闻声转过头来。

“抱歉，看来是引起了什么误会。我只是想起了一些事。”

“什么事？”由理顺口接道。

“前辈，迦尔纳先生有点困扰的样子……”

“这也不是什么不便向他人透露的事。”他带着微笑摇摇头，“只不过，说来话长——”

汽车穿越白色的原野，驶向灰色的海边，阿周那坐在驾驶座上握着方向盘，观测指南放在车门的收纳格里，随着路面的颠簸发出间歇的声响。车里没有音乐，迦尔纳靠着车窗陷入睡眠，发出均匀的呼吸声。阿周那让汽车停在白色风车附近的车库里，迦尔纳还没有醒，他整个瘦削的身体舒服地窝在座椅中，肩膀缓慢地一起一伏。

现在是叫醒他的好时机，但事实上阿周那却没有那么做。

他也不明白自己为什么在一辆已经熄了火的汽车里恍惚，又或是说一旁的迦尔纳实在和他的记忆太过吻合，让他一直抗拒的某些情感再度浮上水面，时而用力时而轻柔地抓挠他的心脏。

至少……

阿周那解开安全带探过身去，他的手掌落在座椅上，指尖被粗糙的坐垫摩擦得生疼。

凑近时迦尔纳动了动，他睁开朦胧的眼睛，却被阿周那用手盖住。

“阿周那？”

他靠上了他的肩膀，黑色的发丝在外套表面落成杂乱的结。

迦尔纳没有说话，只是静静的坐着。

“回去吃饭吗？”

“嗯。”

他们一起重新加热了前一夜剩下的饭菜，两人默契地谁也没有提上午发生的事。饭后迦尔纳在后院收拾柴火，阿周那则一直坐在窗前翻看从天文台收到的那本观测指南，装作研究那些对他而言已经再基础不过的常识性内容。

到了晚间，天空中的乌云已经彻底消散，一弯窄窄的新月漂浮着，星光闪耀，是绝佳的观测条件。

阿周那带上装满热酒的保温瓶和毛毯半强硬的将迦尔纳拉出门去，两人离开白色小屋，穿越满是黑色岩石的地带，在远离海浪的沙滩上停了下来。刚才为止都还在用言语表示抗议的迦尔纳在看到晴朗星空的瞬间就明白了阿周那的用意，他立刻变得安静，铺好午餐垫裹着毛毯坐了下来。

入夜后的海风又湿又冷，腥咸的味道伴随着不断上涌的潮水将他们的头发吹得散乱。

迦尔纳抬头望着星空，阿周那凝视他的侧脸，直至那青色如镜的瞳孔中突然亮起耀眼的闪光。

他回过头，三四道明亮的光线从穹顶坠入地面，紧接着无数流星从黑色的天幕中迸发，如同春季萌芽的雨点般向大地坠落。

心脏重重的鼓动起来。

忘却了时间，忘却了方位，他注视着眼前的天体跨越以年为单位的时间在这颗星球上落下的短暂痕迹，仿佛从浩瀚宇宙尽头而来朝他发出呼唤。庞大的星空将他吞噬，他的思绪随着流星的光芒而去，追随它的星尾，直至良夜的另一侧——

“阿周那……”

迦尔纳在那时呼唤了他的名字。

阿周那回过头，冰凉的液体顺着他的脸颊掉了下去。

“阿周那？”

伸出去的手被紧紧的握住。

似乎是……抓到了。

迦尔纳放下心来，却同时又更加忐忑地看着眼前的他。

“我……”

“所以迦尔纳先生你……”马修说道，很快又陷入了沉默。

“他非去不可。”

由理叹了口气。

“明明你也跟着去不就好了吗？”

“我还有在这里等他的义务。”迦尔纳摇了摇头。

“应该说是弟弟太过于任性还是说两方都任性……”由理摆了摆手，“我还是放弃听什么兄弟故事吧。”

她拿起一旁服务生递来的香槟，若有所思地摇晃酒杯中清澈的液体。

“总而言之，一定会去的。”

他似乎还没有从梦境中醒来的样子。

阿周那记得自己靠在迦尔纳的背上直到那场绚烂的流星雨爆发结束，他拒绝了对方的一切安慰，只是裹着毛毯背靠背坐着，带来的酒被全部喝完，两人都冻得瑟瑟发抖，他才终于肯拉住迦尔纳伸过来的手，任由他将自己带回温暖的小屋。

“谢谢你送给我的礼物。”他记得当时迦尔纳这么对他说道。

那双苍白的手递来的是一只包装完美的天文望远镜。

阿周那感到肩膀上被拍了一下，他从舷窗前回过身去。

“看你一直走神，难不成是想到了什么好事？”团队里的科学家们纷纷打趣道。

“没什么，只是想起以前在圣诞节目睹过一场流星雨爆发。”阿周那露出一丝微笑。

“小熊座流星雨？！开玩笑的吧？”几个人立马从座位上跳了起来，“几年前？！”

“我这边可没有记录啊！”另一个狂热观测者也坐不住了，“几年前？！有详细的观测资料吗？”

“圣诞节的话都接近活跃期尾声了，爆发什么的，不可能吧？！”

“你难道观测后没有记录吗？”

他们拿着平板和笔记本冲了上来。

那究竟是幻象还是真实？

阿周那回忆着被泪水模糊的视野目睹的壮观景象，似乎坠落的流星现在依然敲击着他的胸口，伴随着迦尔纳所给予他的力量一并，推动他在这良夜中迈出脚步。

或许那是促使自己在未来做出决定的契机也说不定。

迦尔纳在人群中这样回想到，然而宴会中能够让他一个人沉思的时间太短，周围听到这场谈话的学院派已经纷纷坐不住，等到谈话结束便立刻凑过来打听具体时间，在迦尔纳一一回答之后，他们又摇着头，甚至有些人从礼服兜里摸出了手机一番搜索之后也跟着摇头。

“没有人观测到吗？！”

“这样看来倒像是幻象了。”马修苦笑着说道，又像是想起什么似的马上向迦尔纳摆了摆手，“但不是说迦尔纳先生说谎的意思，只是大家对此都很热心……”

然而她在看到迦尔纳环顾四周后，像是释然了一般轻微地笑着抬头看向大厅中央的透明玻璃穹顶时，便不再说话了。

——在万千星辰中。

——在终将落入你眼底的光芒之中。

——在青空之下。

——在你从未目睹却又谙熟于心的苍穹之下。

我是这样的……

恋慕着你。

……

他们在夜间的沙滩上行走着，一个紧紧地握住另一个的手，海风卷起毛毯的下摆，头发也被吹得凌乱不堪。

“那时我逃避了，我现在也依然在逃避。”

身后的人带着哭腔喃喃自语。

他没有在意胸口逐渐蔓延的钝痛，只是小口呼吸冰凉的空气好让窒息感不那么强烈，嗯嗯地点着头拉着对方继续向前走。

刚才就像是要消失了一般，但他抓住了，运气好的话或许还能把对方带回家。

“但我不想再否认了。

“所有……我喜欢的事物，无论多么想要否认，被现实夺走，却依然……如此热爱的事物。”

“那不是很好吗。”

他望着自己说话时吐出的白色雾气，拼尽全力地拉着他继续前行。

就快了。

还有二十米左右，只要拉开那扇门，在壁炉里生起火，让他坐在毛毯上，给他一杯加满蜂蜜的热牛奶，他就能回到以前的那个阿周那，一切就还可以有周旋的余地。

“我喜欢你。”

他几乎就要停下脚步。

“——迦尔纳我爱你！

“我为了否认这点所以离开了！但我果然还是……即使多少年度过，即使分离了这么久！我还是愈发地，就像我多么想要否认却无法抗拒这片星空对我的吸引力一样！迦尔纳！我……”

回答那近乎歇斯底里的告白的是有些冰凉的嘴唇。


	4. いつかふたりで見た星空、今も鮮やかに

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结篇

高中快毕业的时候阿周那经常去看星星。

关于为什么这么做他很难想到原因，或许是想要从周围那种氛围中脱身而出，又或许是他单纯地逃避现实。至少他很明白自己绝不只是为了兴趣，毕竟海边并不是什么益于观测的好地方。目镜里看到的画面也常常因为海风变得模糊，光是捕捉黑色天幕中的微小光点都需要花费比在天文台或山丘上更久的时间，加上入夜之后尽管有海洋向陆地循环的暖流，体感气温却依旧不容乐观，无论阿周那带了多么保暖的衣服和热酒也会被吹得全身冰冷，然后在黎明时分红着鼻子轻轻推开房屋的大门，趁父母还没有醒来之前溜回自己的房间。

下午放学后阿周那总是带着前一夜的笔记到图书馆去。世间不再对宇宙的奥秘惊叹，天文的书籍也无人问津，所以他很久以前就独占了那个布满灰尘的角落，从第一本到最后一本，由浅显易懂的科普开始到严格的物理理论，泛黄书页上的每一个文字都已经被他阅读过，观测笔记中写满行星运作的原理，最后逐渐离开经典力学的领域，向着更前沿更加未知的方向进发。

终于有一天图书馆的书籍也不能再满足他的要求，阿周那不得不借用那里的电脑穿梭于各个网络数据库，直到闭馆时分他才收拾背包走出门外，黑透了的街道上总是有坐在车里朝他招手的迦尔纳。

当然这也同样是他所不能明白的谜题。阿周那在摇晃的汽车里仰头眺望暗色的天空，他用尽一切隐藏自己的情感，将自己扔进自己的爱好里，精疲力尽，逃跑的念头占据了他的青春期，直到大学的申请投递出去之前都没有消散。

当然申请大学这件事在小镇上着实有些格格不入，早早决定了工作的年轻人占绝大多数，剩下一部分也基本也选择去社区大学。阿周那申请时因此遭到了父母的反对，然而过了些日子他们又松口，并且愿意支付他的学费和生活费，允许他离开小镇去往那个遥远的城市独自生活。

阿周那猜想或许迦尔纳在当中做了些什么努力，就像他从来不反对他对宇宙的喜好，反而在高中毕业工作后送给他价格不菲的天文望远镜，接着又是笔记本电脑，家里因为他的主张接了网线，于是阿周那终于不用再和阅览室管理员斗智斗勇，可以随心所欲地在自己房间里浏览信息。

但便利的同时他们的夜间兜风也宣告终结，并排坐在车里看着星空发呆的时光成为了过去，他再不必在那狭小的空间拼命掩盖自己的思绪，就好像在房间里没日没夜埋头于宇宙就能够逃避自己内心的真实。阿周那为他的侥幸和痛苦而煎熬，真的收到offer时他发现自己也没有想象中兴奋，就好像他还在留恋当下这不干不脆的状态——

无论是否坦白，至少他还留在迦尔纳的附近，早晨能够看见他在后院收拾柴火，傍晚能够遇见他坐在沙发上看书，而那个陌生的都市里却什么都没有。

他为这样的自己感到羞耻。

犹豫不决的心情一直持续到离家的前一天。

阿周那在最后的夜里因为失眠而偷溜出门，裹着大衣在房屋不远处的空地上架起望远镜，再次观测熟悉得已经不能再熟悉的天空。间歇的浪声在耳边响起，夜风裹挟了海水的腥咸，阿周那拉高衣服的拉链抵御逐渐向身体内部渗透的寒气，冰凉的手调整着望远镜的角度好将那些一闪而逝的光芒纳入眼底。就在他专注于避开湍流的影响时温暖的容器碰上了耳朵，他吓了一跳，下意识避开望远镜的同时阿周那抬起头去，径直地撞上了迦尔纳平静的脸。

“你怎么来了？”开口时阿周那听见自己的声音有些变调，诧异和欣喜让心脏乱了套，险些就要让脸上升起红晕，被迦尔纳触碰的耳尖十分滚烫，他移开视线，生怕迦尔纳从自己的眼睛中看出什么端倪，“你不睡觉吗？”

“没事。”迦尔纳似乎并没有过多解释的意思，他将杯子推进阿周那的手里，在旁边找了块还算平整的岩石坐下，捧着自己的那只仰望他刚刚还在观测的星空。

“谢谢。”阿周那低头抿了口还有些烫的液体，才发现杯子里面装的是酒，他不知道迦尔纳为什么会在这个时候出现，也不知道他什么时候还热好了酒，一切就好像迦尔纳早就预料到他会因为失眠而在这里徘徊，也预料到他正在经历内心的挣扎和动荡。他来的时机如此巧合，和他之前送给他的那些珍贵礼物一样恰到好处。但阿周那很难将这些同迦尔纳平常的“体贴入微”联系起来，而除此之外他也不愿意去思考更多的可能性。他总是强迫自己不要产生更多的好感，也同样拒绝他们之间更加深入的接触，以至于很长的时间里就连父母都认为他们的关系并不良好，然而事实并非如此。

他们一起在望远镜前坐了很久，彼此间一句话也没有说，只是沉默地赶在蜂蜜酒冰凉前将它喝完。随后空杯子被一齐放在岩石上，阿周那重新调整望远镜的角度，终于看到了之前一直寻找的星云。他转过身去分享成功的喜悦，第一次跨越内心的障碍去触碰迦尔纳有些冰冷的手掌，对方被他拉到望远镜前，按照他的指示向目镜低下头，几分钟后迦尔纳发出由衷的感叹，他向阿周那露出微笑。

“我还是第一次看见这样的景象，的确很美。”

“你之前没有看过吗？”

迦尔纳摇了摇头，他注视白色笔直的镜身，表情柔和。

“不过我现在多少能够明白你喜欢宇宙的理由了。这样的景色无论谁看到都会有所感动。”

阿周那想说些什么，他张开嘴，却一时之间不知道从哪里说起。

“阿周那？”

发表完感想的迦尔纳有些疑惑地投来了视线，阿周那看向天空，他一时不知道该如何整理自己的思绪，确实他想要在这最后的夜晚坦白些什么，也想要留下些什么。他茫然地看着那些乱糟糟的念头在大脑中逐渐升温沸腾，就好像之前某个通宵后的清晨他在厨房里看着烧水壶中翻滚的茶叶叶片，迦尔纳呆在身旁，他穿戴整齐，头上却还翘着一撮没梳好的头发，他忍不住伸手将它抚平，却被自己唐突的举动吓了一跳，最后只得抱着混乱的心情落荒而逃。现在他仍然和那时一样，怀揣着半吊子的决心，与其说是出于对爱好的选择倒不如说更多是为了逃避，而这也让他感到羞愧，同样他也没有未来能够熄灭内心火焰的把握。

“迦尔纳……”他斟酌着用词，“我不打算回来了。”

他并不敢去看迦尔纳的表情，迦尔纳可能会诧异，也可能会失落或是普通地接受，但是现在阿周那并没有看了还能够继续说下去的勇气。

“一直吗？”然而迦尔纳的声音听上去很是平静，仿佛他们之间只是在聊一件日常的小事，所有陈述和提问都围绕油盐酱醋展开。

阿周那沉默了半分钟，才终于开口予以了肯定。

“去向也决定了吗？”

“嗯，宇航局或者留校研究，不过我其实也……”

“我相信你。”

“那你呢？”阿周那忍不住转过头来，迦尔纳这时才有些惊讶，他追逐着那双青色如镜的瞳孔，看见自己挣扎的倒影，“你这样就好了吗？”

迦尔纳被他问得不由得向后躲了躲，然后他终于明白了他的意思，薄薄的嘴唇抿成带弧度的细线。

“我喜欢这里，所以我会留在这里做我喜欢做的事，就像你想要在在外面做你喜欢的事一样。”他说话时毫不避讳阿周那的目光，只是坦诚地将答案如实奉上，并且那些话语中还包含着某种特殊的力量，“我没有去上大学只是因为我觉得没有必要，但你如果想去的话就又是另一回事。”

语毕，迦尔纳从岩石上站起身来，迎着海风眺望天空与海面交融的边界。阿周那看见他沉浸在星辰中的背影，眨了好几次眼才确认一切并非幻觉。但不知为何，他却感到迦尔纳异常的遥远，就像是他现在所观测着的天空，明明那些细砂般的光芒是如此清晰可见，但实际他所目睹的是距离地球千万光年天体的缩影，并非能够触手可及的真实。

“所以你不必介意你的行动是否正如父母或是其他人的期望，如果你想做的事对你而言有着独一无二的意义，那就去完成它。”迦尔纳在说话时转过头来，背靠银河的微笑险些让阿周那心跳过速，如果不是头脑尚且还清醒他险些就要起身去亲吻他的嘴唇。

阿周那捏着衣角将自己的冲动重新压抑回心底，他知道那团火焰又开始燃烧，依依不舍和想要逃离的念头在他的心里纠缠，但在那之上已经有了更加明确的事。

——他终究还是会去追逐那黑暗真空中的一点星光。

迦尔纳的话帮助他再度确认了这点，为了这个目的无论是什么样的情感什么样的渴望他都能够忍受。

“谢谢你。”他轻声说道，同时又在某处意识到自己已经作出了不能回头的决定。

“父母的话我之后会说服他们，我想他们会尊重你的想法，所以你不用担心。”迦尔纳朝他伸出手，阿周那被拉进怀里，还没说话之前就被他的兄长环住了后背，“如果你哪一天想回来也可以回来，我随时欢迎。”

天亮时迦尔纳开车和父母一起将阿周那送到镇上的火车站。月台上的人不多，他要坐的班次只是在这里短暂停留，之后阿周那会在附近的都市下车转机飞往大学所在地。留给最后道别的时间只有火车到站前的十几分钟，阿周那安抚了有些不舍的父母，似乎迦尔纳并没有将他的意图透露给他们，这让他们脸上并没有过分的不舍，反而安抚了阿周那有些愧疚的心情。而迦尔纳则一如往常，就像是过去每个早晨他在餐桌前向要去赶校车的阿周那道别一样稀松平常，没有拥抱，没有握手，没有眼泪，也没有激动，他只是向他露出微笑，然后说了那时或许是他们之间还能面对面说出的最后话语。

“一路顺风。”

阿周那在车厢里转过身去，火车在这时缓慢地开动起来，他透过车窗看见父母在月台上走了两步，而迦尔纳却一直站在原地注视着列车逐渐远去——

然后他平静地抬头仰望被日光照亮的天空，万里无云。

再会已经是十五年之后，世间的风向发生了翻天覆地的变化，粮食减少的慢性骚动演变为社会性的恐慌，宇宙研究被当成仇恨转移的对象，科研经费逐步取消，随后作为所有项目主心骨的所长也奇怪地死在了办公室里。宇航局因此四分五裂，曾经的研究者们被遣散回家，原本明亮繁忙的研究中心变得空空荡荡，只剩下几个小型部门还在维持运作。

进入宇航局前阿周那预料到了这样的结果，交给他的任务也只是花费三年的时间对太空站进行最后的数据整理和拆解，而这也因为所长的死亡提前了返航的时间。在医院里被告知即将退役后，阿周那又接到父母相继的死讯。此时他已经没有挣扎的余力，疲惫的内心只剩下迦尔纳的话语，等到身体恢复之后便立刻收拾东西，背起已经被他闲置许久的白色望远镜，像是过去他为了逃离迦尔纳选择到更遥远的城市生活一般，现在他又为了逃离再也不能触及星空的现实而回到那间仍然有人等待他的小屋。

决定回去的时候阿周那并没有提前联系迦尔纳，他下了飞机，又换回那熟悉的铁皮火车。傍晚的乘客大都没什么精神地靠在椅子上打盹，阿周那注视着窗外倒流的风景，不知为何却有种时间又逐渐拨回去的错觉，就好像他并没有登上那架飞机，没有进入那个校门，一切都还停留在迦尔纳和他一同对着天文望远镜观测星云的夜晚，他还没有做出左右他人生的决定——

他在夜晚冰凉的公共汽车车厢里独自品尝回忆带来的苦涩，似乎这些年来他始终都在逃避，想要获得最好的结局，想要远离错误的结果。然而最终他什么也没能抓住，包括他所热爱的天空与宇宙，也同样包括他深爱的对象。回过神来他几乎一无所有，只剩下一具精疲力尽的空壳，里面燃烧着可悲的火焰。

他们重新共同生活了六年，从第一年的疏离直到一切都真相大白。陈旧的隔阂被剥离，这时他们才像是溺水一般陷入恋爱的深海，跳过摸索最佳相处方式的阶段，直接更加深入、彻底、不顾一切甚至可以说得上是有些疯狂地与对方创造所有可能的联系。阿周那后来想或许迦尔纳有着和他同样的感受，他们都被旷日持久的失去感所折磨，预感着未来可能会发生的别离，竭尽全力地留下所有有价值的痕迹。

第二年阿周那才终于有了出门工作的勇气。小镇仍然不怎么接纳他的存在，人们对他过去的生活和他后来的经历窃窃私语，一方面对他小心翼翼另一方面又对他无比苛刻。最终阿周那透过迦尔纳的介绍去了镇上中学做短期的物理老师，平时他和迦尔纳一块出门去给学生们上课，节假日里时不时帮他出海捕鱼。

周遭的环境随着时间的流逝愈发的恶化，镇上谣言四起，不少人认为之后会袭来巨大海啸，曾经住在他们附近的邻居因此纷纷搬离。公共汽车不再运作，流失了学生的学校机能逐渐停摆，阿周那在两年后彻底结束了能够和物理接触的工作，返回到那恒定不变的日常生活里去。

在那时他已经不再像之前被诸多情绪围困，反而平静地接受了这个事实。夜里迦尔纳开着车带阿周那到山顶已经封闭的天文台，他用不知道从哪里搞来的钥匙打开了陈旧的大门，庞大的望远镜静默地立在圆厅的中央，从镜片的情况看得出它在这里关闭之后也依然受到了良好的维护。他们打开了穹顶，顺着目镜观测深邃遥远的太空，直到黎明的天空中再也看不到群星的身影。

那之后他们谁也不再提起关于宇宙的任何事，阿周那默认它已经结束，某种程度上他也达到了他所想要达到的终点。他将它抛在脑后，把曾经忍耐的欲望转变为自己的优先事项，任由那些火焰熊熊燃烧，愈演愈烈，直到将他完全吞没。屋后的白色风车不断旋转，他们像是在做着倒计时一般度过那些与世隔绝的生活。海啸的传闻让镇子里的人越来越少，然而迦尔纳却丝毫没有离开的意思，比起恐惧那未知的灾害他们却像是在刻意等待它的发生，仿佛这样就能够将躯体中已经无法容纳的感情释放——是的，他们确实在期望着迎来终结，就好像他们预料到在未来的某天他们必定分离。

永无止境的不安促成了一切紧张的甜蜜，接吻就像是喝水般稀松平常，拥抱愈加频繁，他们很少用直接的言语表达，更多则是心照不宣地紧靠在一起做事。醒来时能看到对方的侧脸，入睡时能感受到熟悉的体温，清晨和黄昏的界线变得模糊不清，季节飞一般地从记忆中流逝，胸腔中始终存在的钝痛逐渐向周身蔓延。

到某天阿周那接起那个他们都以为已经不会再响起的电话为止。

同样是最后一天。

阿周那提出想回去度过这短暂的时间，所长尽管有些犹豫，却还是点了头，于是他空手去了停车场，迦尔纳正站在枫树下抚摸那些开始染红的叶片。他朝他招手，阿周那坐上车，就好像过去他从图书馆离开时坐上他的车一样。

即将进入秋季的天空无比晴朗，抵达时太阳已经从正中逐渐滑向西侧。他们并没有什么真正要做的事，也没有什么一定要说的话，只是像过去那样在沙发上并排坐下，打开电视，一直看着明明暗暗的方形屏幕到意识昏沉。

屋里的空气随着时间的流逝逐渐变冷，但谁也不愿意起身去找毛毯的所在，只是一味固执地贴着对方的身体取暖。屋内时钟滴答滴答地发出响声，他在意识里寻求那可能的永恒，却在睁眼时看到对方融进日光的轮廓——

“迦尔纳？“

“嗯？”

“我做了个梦。”

他咀嚼着那些记忆在入舱口前转过身来，迦尔纳在远处的走廊上向他招手，像是过去尚未经历过分别时的那些早晨他向阿周那道别一样，他们没有拥抱，没有亲吻，没有眼泪，也同样没有伤感，所有都是那样稀松平常。

然后他向他道出和月台上时同样的话语。

“一路顺风。”

舱门关闭时阿周那突然意识到或许他们之间就是这样的关系，彼此只是对方人生中短暂的旅客，不可能一直坐在同一辆列车上抵达同样的终点，要说的话也只是路线的短暂重复，很快又会下车各奔东西。

他们察觉到了这样的事实，这也是他们危机感的根本来源，但即便如此……即便如此，他还是要去追逐那遥远的星光，即便他很清楚为了这些他牺牲了其他所有的事物，很有可能到了最后也是孤身一人，即便他知道自己有很多可以反悔的机会，可以更长久的留在深爱之人的身边——

然而他们之间并不容许这样的事情发生，天空之于阿周那就如同大地之于迦尔纳，他们绝不会为了其他事物扭曲自己的信念，一旦拥有机会就会全力以赴，直到生命终结为止也绝不回头。

炎热的夏天迎来尾声，秋季临近，现在他已经能够紧握他们之间不变的纽带，向茫茫的良夜迈出脚步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇名字中文意思应该是：曾几何时与你共同观测的星空在我的记忆里依旧如此鲜明  
> 是和前三篇有对照性的，包括汉字和假名的使用，可以说这篇起名字就花了不少时间  
> 结局我交给每一个读了这篇的人来定吧，我的话就直接再也不见了，这么一想我最喜欢的两篇岂不都是生离，噫，这可太劲了，我还要给我自己再来点（草  
> 顺带后面写枫叶是明示，之前看过Chronos也就明白我这样写的用意，我不介意各位给它给一个HE的圆满结局的，那样也挺好  
> 顺带说一下前三篇各自的名字含义，翻译不是很信达雅（毕竟起名的时候就是用日文含义起的）：  
> 1.当我在万千星辰中思念你时  
> 2.仰望天空，我的心一直在你身旁（白2某著名歌曲玩梗注意  
> 3.圣洁的夜晚，星辰如雨点坠落


End file.
